West Virginia Country Crush
by AsEcRetSpy
Summary: Ashton and Eric like each other, everyone can see it except for the two of them.


Disclaimer- I do not own my 'characters' because they aren't 'characters', they are real people. I don't own the plot because it happened i real life, but since I'm righting it... back up. Like it says in my name, I am a secret spy and publish people's feelings that they obviously can't see. =]

*^IN THE BEGINNING^*

It was almost time for Literature class, Ashton's favorite class of the day. Mrs. Mullens was droning on and on about synonyms and antonyms. Ashton thinking- *Ugh! You'd think everyone would know this! We're in the eighth grade for goodness sake!*  
She wrote down the rest of the notes that were displayed on the board. After Mrs. Mullens was done talking, she announced we had ten minutes left in tapped Ashton on the shoulder.

"Hey lil girl." He smiled as she turned around.

"Hey lil boy." She smiled back.

This is the way they usually address each other.I watched from a short distance as they talked, listening to every ! Time to get my books! It's time to go! I walk out of the door behind them, Ashton steals Eric's hat and he chased her partway down the hall before finally catching her. I couldn't help but smile when he did catch her though. He caught her up in a sort of hug and my heart just melted. They looked at each other with big grins on their took his hat and put her down gently and she ran after him. Mrs. McGee just smiled and laughed at them with a twinkle in her knew exactly what was going on, even though they didn't. I guess everyone knew... except Courtney (Eric's Girlfriend) Eric, and Ashton. It was clear to see exactly what they wanted to be.

Ashton went down to my house one day to stay for the weekend. We stayed there as normal for the first day, swimming and playing as teens do. We made smores and had loads of fun. Eric is friends with my dad, and when he heard Ashton was there, he came running. Ashton and I were in my room when we saw him come in. I was just complaining about how I wanted to move things around in my room, and Eric was strong enough to do it. Just then, my dad (called Bumper for some reason) walked through and said "Eric's here, we'll be outside, ok?"

Ashton's eyes brightened just a bit when she saw Eric in the doorway. Eric smiled and waved a little. She held out her hand and I almost expected him to kiss it, but he just threw his hat. She caught it, put it on, and we continued talking. I gaped for a while at how smoothly they connected, he seemed to know exactly what she wanted, and she got it.

We decided to get in the pool. My cousin Gracie was there and she is a bit bigger than a fat person is. She was in an animal print one-piece, I was in a purple checkers two- piece, and Ashton, being the vintage lover she is, wore a turtle/rainbow light blue two-piece. My dad kept spraying us with water and throwing buckets of cold water over our head. Ashton thought it was a lot of fun. Eric was laughing at her as she shivered. I asked him to come swim in the pool, he looked at her then looked at me, "Where's a pair of trunks I can use?"

Bumper said, "There are two pair in my room, I don't care which one you pick."

Eric ran into the house and came back out in neon green trunks. Ashton looked at me and giggled. "Bumper really wears those?"

"Yes..." I sighed. "He wears those crazy trunks. We get weird looks at Stephen's Lake all the time!" I laughed.

Eric jumped into the water and splashed us. I swam around with Gracie, wanting to give those two some privacy. But Gracie didn't see it my way. She thought Eric was really cute and Eric was a bit freaked out. He was busy going underwater and grabbing onto Ashton's legs and pulling her up towards the sky. Gracie got jealous and kept dunking Ashton in the water. I was getting mad. So were Ashton and Eric. Eric got all annoyed and protective over her. Ashton was coughing water out of her lungs while Eric patted her on the back and checking to make sure she was okay. (Mind you, This was at least the 12th time Ashton was dunked.) Ashton got ot of the pool onto the deck so she could dry her face off. Gracie silently stepped up on the ladder. I yelled and so did Eric. Ashton looked evil for a second. She was up to something. Eric and I exchanged glances... what was she going to do? Ashton turned around fast and drop kicked Gracie into the water. It was Gracie's turn to cough. I looked and saw Bumper at the window. He was laughing, but trying to hold back. Ashton jumped back into the water and landed almost right next to Eric. Gracie was even more pissed off, she started complaining. I want to go home!

"Then go home!" I yelled at her.

"Maybe I don't want to!" She retorted.

"FINE!" I yelled. I've been sick of her crap for a long time.

*^LATER AT THE TOP OF THE HILL^*

I was wanting to ride four , I was whining to Bumper about how I wanted to ride on the front of the four wheeler while he drives. I also added (mostly for their privacy) that Ashton and Eric sit on the back. He sighed "OK...OK!"

"Yay!" I sqealed.

So we all hopped onto the four wheeler, Ashton sat on the back beside Eric and I sat on the front. Hehehe, I could look at those two and have a little fun. We started off down the road at a roaring took Eric's hat and slung it out onto the road. Eric gave her an evil face but she retorted back and gave him a facial expression that could melt the evil off Satan. He simply laughed and Bumper said we would get it on the way was in complete and total heaven though! She was with her best friend, a man whose like a dad to her, and her crush. Eric looked over at her as she had her eyes on the trees and her surroundings. He smiled and looked too. Then their eyes met, and for that brief moment, I thought they would kiss!

Our story now must come to an end, but this is not the end for Ashton & Eric... No, Their story has just begun.

The End.  
Au Revoire!


End file.
